


Системный сбой

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chicago (City), Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Джим Кирк втайне для себя мечтал о серьезных отношениях, но раз от раза заходил в приложения для знакомств, зная, что найдет там лишь развлечение на одну ночь. Но однажды под Рождество очередная подобная связь дала неожиданные результаты.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Гриндр — популярное приложение, предназначенное для знакомств в соответствии с заданными параметрами и с учетом геолокации.  
> Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбом, ссылка на который указана после текста.

— Счастливого Рождества, дорогая! — Джим едва дождался того момента, когда стрелки часов доползут до восьми. Он не собирался задерживаться в офисе ни на минуту. Тем более в пятницу. Тем более накануне праздников. Пусть несчастные подневольные вроде Гейлы, секретарши и айтишники, сидят здесь до самой полуночи, а с него хватит.  
— Куда это ты собрался? — девушка скрестила руки на груди и кивнула в сторону десятка прозрачных пародий на личные кабинеты, внутри каждого из которых кипела работа. — Только не говори, что не слышал приказа сверху. Никто никуда не уходит, пока работа не будет закончена  
— А кто тебе сказал, что это не так? — Кирк подмигнул. — Хочешь расскажу, что будет происходить в следующую пару часов? — он присел на угол стола. — Ты будешь бегать к кофеварке, делать маникюр, заказывать подарки и ждать пока наш обожаемый шеф не решит наконец отправиться домой, а он, будь уверена, покинет кабинет последним. Его несчастные подчиненные будут стучать по клавишам, пить твой дрянной кофе и из кожи вон лезть, чтобы подчистить все хвосты...  
— Каких у нашего великолепного, гениального, самого лучшего Джима Кирка, конечно, нет, — девушка шутливо толкнула его в бок.  
— Лесть — это прекрасно, но должен тебя разочаровать. Я просто оказался чуть более предусмотрительным, чем остальные, и довел все дела до ума и написал отчет еще на неделе и теперь могу свалить с чистой совестью.  
— И куда так торопишься? — она заговорчески наклонилась к Джиму. — Что задумал?   
— А ты как думаешь? Пойду в зал, сделаю несколько подходов, а потом буду до утра рубиться в приставку... — нарочито скучающим тоном отозвался Кирк, точно зная, что на этом расспросы не закончатся. Такие уж у них сложились отношения. Он охотно подкармливал любопытство Гейлы, рассказывая о своих сомнительных «приключениях», а та в свою очередь прикрывала его перед шефом и с удовольствием пересказывала местные сплетни. Ох, еще пару лет назад Джим Кирк и подумать не мог, что кипящая жизнь офиса может словно водоворот затянуть и его.  
Единственный минус был в том, что в их достаточно серьезной и достаточно секретной правительственной организации трудились в основном фанаты своего дела, ребята, которые могли без труда начертить электрическую схему «Энигмы», но не в состоянии были и двух слов связать. Не стоит, конечно, забывать о парнях из службы безопасности, веселых, крепких... но Джим зарекся не гадить там, где ест, и поэтому общался в основном с Гейлой, которая за это время узнала уже всю его подноготную и читала как с листа.   
— Спорим, несколько подходов ты сегодня совсем не к штанге сделаешь? Жим лежа и все такое, — она недвузначно повела бровями.  
— Ладно, твоя взяла. Мне и правда нужно оторваться перед неделей в Айове, — Кирк картинно вздохнул. — Я даже не уверен, что там интернет ловит.  
Вот это уже была чистая правда. Он действительно собирался провести этот вечер и желательно ночь так, чтобы было что вспомнить на скучных рождественских каникулах в Риверсайде. Его совсем не прельщало просидеть неделю на ферме в окружении матери, Сэма, племянников... особенно них. Но Джим знал, что должен поехать. Он задолжал не один семейный ужин. Так что уже в воскресенье утром должен был сесть на рейс до Айова-сити, а пока... у него оставалось немного времени, чтобы выпустить копившееся всю сумасшедшую предпраздничную неделю напряжение и отдохнуть как следует.   
— Ну, думаю, отсутствие интернета не помешает тебе отыскать какого-нибудь горячего фермера.  
— Дорогая, фермеры в твоем понимании не имеют ничего общего с реальностью. Уж поверь, я вырос среди них, — Джим соскочил со стола. — А вообще я придерживаюсь мнения, что уж лучше трахнуть кого-нибудь в туалете клуба, чем в родительском доме, — он молитвенно сложил руки. — Рождество — семейный праздник.  
— Ой, шел бы отсюда, тоже мне праведник нашелся, — отмахнулась девушка.  
— Ладно, ладно. Обещаю держать в курсе моего крайне насыщенного вечера, — он направился было к выходу, но у самой двери развернулся. — И кстати, про туалет я пошутил. Там сплошная антисанитария. Боунс бы меня убил.   
— Ага, вот ему это и расскажи! — Джим едва увернулся от полетевшей в него ручки и поспешил ретироваться.   
На то, чтобы в час пик словить такси, ушло больше десяти минут и еще столько же, чтобы добраться до одного из своих любимых баров. И все по двойному тарифу! Вот оно, одновременно и счастье, и проклятье работы в самом сердце города. Правда с теми деньгами, которые платили в отделении Управления разведки и анализа, Кирк мог себе это позволить. В конце концов, звонки среди ночи, обязанность быть всегда на связи, полная секретность и, следовательно, отсутствие личной жизни должны чем-то компенсироваться.  
Оторвавшись от завораживающего вида проносящихся за окном укутанных снегом и рождественскими гирляндами улиц Чикаго, Джим глянул на часы. Для клуба рановато. В такое время там полно подростков с поддельными айди, которые мечтают познакомиться с кем-нибудь постарше, но должны вернуться домой до полуночи. Такой контингент Кирка не устраивал, да и заявляться на танцпол на трезвую голову было поступком слишком самоуверенным даже для него.  
Именно поэтому Джим и решил часок-другой провести в баре, пропустить пару бокалов, попялиться на Бармена Своей Мечты и может даже дождаться окончания его смены, чтобы...  
Пожилой грузный мужчина за стойкой быстро остудил разыгравшуюся фантазию. Заказав пинту темного пива, Джим с тоской обвел взглядом солидных посетителей не самого дешевого бара, и его энтузиазм окончательно угас. Он слишком устал за неделю, чтобы из шкуры вон лезть ради незнакомца в койке. Куда проще сразу найти такого же любителя секса без обязательств, готового обойтись без лживой прелюдии, ночного похода в ресторан и долгих объятий в постели. Мороки меньше, а результат тот же — смущенные улыбки и обещание «как-нибудь обязательно повторить».  
Кажется, единственным, кому Джим все-таки перезвонил, оказался МакКой. И то только потому, что в этот момент он едва ли не задыхался из-за аллергии, а мужчина, с которым ему посчастливилось провести предыдущую ночь, оказался врачом. Кстати, в ту самую ночь у них так ничего и не вышло... Доктор перебрал с виски.  
Вовремя вспомнив эту историю, Кирк остановился, прикончив второй бокал, и наконец почувствовал в теле приятную расслабленность. Вот теперь можно было перебраться в клуб.  
Снова ловить такси он не стал, до одного из самых раскрученных ночных заведений района было рукой подать. Конечно, планам на вечер больше соответствовал какой-нибудь совершенно безумный гей-клуб, но Джим давно зарекся появляться в подобных заведениях. И виной тому не только престижная должность, но и причины куда более личные...  
Именно поэтому Кирку куда проще было сесть за длинную неоновую стойку напротив огромного танцпола, взять коктейль и наконец приняться за дело. Танцующие и прижимающиеся друг к другу парни и девушки его интересовали мало. Эти ребята занятие на вечер себе точно нашли, поэтому внимание Джима было приковано к одиночкам, мнущимся у бара, и небольшим веселым компаниям, в которых обязательно находился самый смелый, самый сексуальный, самый отчаянный мальчик... Одним словом, Кирк знал кого искать.   
Вот только сегодня ему катастрофически не везло.  
Скучающий с бокалом мужчина, к которому он попытался подкатить, оказывается, дожидался, нет, даже не бойфренда — мужа. Джим точно знал, что в следующую пару минут ему либо попытаются набить морду, либо пригласят составить «компанию», но ни то, ни другое не входило в его планы на этот вечер. Зато миленький, кудрявый мальчик туда отлично вписывался, если бы не лицо ребенка и чудовищный акцент, из-за которого Кирк так и не понял, как юношу занесло в «такое злачное место, сэр».  
Еще после пары неудачных попыток он потянулся за телефоном. «лучше бы я остался. сегодня совсем тухло», уж если он и мог рассчитывать на что-то этой ночью, то лишь на сочувствие Гейлы. Хотя, чем черт не шутит? Джим глянул сначала на время, а затем на заветную иконку Гриндра. Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, ведь так?   
Не то чтобы он часто прибегал к этому, честно говоря, сомнительному способу знакомства, но приложение соблазнительно обещало ему ночь в компании такого же отчаянного парня, жаждущего секса. Отказываться от подобной перспективы в преддверии унылой рождественской недели в родительском доме было, по меньшей мере, глупо.  
После ночей со случайными знакомыми Джим уже давно не ощущал себя ни опустошенным, ни грязным. Он научился воспринимать эти встречи как приятный бонус современного мира. Мира, в котором времени ни на что кроме работы не остается: ни на долгие поиски спутника или спутницы, ни на ухаживания и тем более ни на долгосрочные отношения. От одной перспективы которых Кирка бросало в дрожь.   
Правда разглядывая в Гриндре потенциальных кандидатов в собственную постель, он и мысли не допускал, что кто-то из этих ребят может задержаться рядом. Глаз ни на кого не западал. Джим не был слишком привередлив или избалован юношами модельной внешности, но одинаково ослепительные улыбки, загорелые лица, модные стрижки навевали скуку. Ему хотелось хоть какого-нибудь разнообразия, но, не желая остаться вовсе без компании, он все же выбрал несколько человек, надеясь на взаимность.   
Разумеется, Кирку казалось, что его профиль идеален: выверенная информация, симпатичная, не слишком откровенная фотография... Но прождав несколько минут, он так и не получил ни одного оповещения. Да что ж за день сегодня такой! Выругавшись себе под нос, Джим еще раз пролистал список кандидатов. И почему он пропустил этого парня в первый раз? Если уж сегодня ему хотелось заполучить не очередного клона, а кого-то... особенного.  
С фотографии смотрел странный, но вполне привлекательный молодой человек. Точеные скулы, бледная кожа, странный разрез глаз, еще больше заметный благодаря бровям вразлет, и совершенно идиотская стрижка. Парень что, решил добавить фото с какого-нибудь кастинга в артхаусный фильм? Да еще и имя такое — «Спок»... Джим медленно произнес его про себя, словно пытаясь по буквам разгадать личность незнакомца.  
Объективно говоря, этот Спок был не совсем в его вкусе, но Кирк выбрал парня из чистого любопытства, и поэтому вдвойне удивился, когда через пару минут телефон призывно завибрировал.  
«привет! ты где?», — Джим предпочитал не терять время и, получив оповещение, тут же связался с незнакомцем.  
«Rainbo Club», — одного названия оказалось достаточно, чтобы вообразить себе задымленный зал, гипнотическую музыку и псевдофилософские плакаты на некрашеных кирпичных стенах. Он с сомнением относился к подобным инди-заведениям, впрочем, как и к их завсегдатаям.  
«вдоль по улице есть старбакс, встретимся там?», — предложение встретиться на нейтральной территории казалось вполне логичным.  
«Буду через полчаса»  
Учитывая, что хипстерский клуб был расположен в стратегической близости к Старбаксу, а встречу Спок назначил только через полчаса, этой ночью он, видимо, никуда не торопился. Джиму это было даже на руку.  
Уцепившись за возможность прийти в кофейню первым и хоть номинально почувствовать себя хозяином положения, он в итоге просидел за столиком в одиночестве добрую четверть часа. Желание занять территорию обернулось скукой и отвратительной пенкой на латте. По задумке кофе должен был дать им предлог немного задержаться и переброситься парой фраз, прежде чем перевести отношения в горизонтальную плоскость. На деле же Джим успел уговорить почти весь свой стакан и уже собирался плюнуть и уйти, когда Спок наконец появился в кофейне. И нет... фото из Гриндра не было старым. Кирк узнал его тут же. Чувак выглядел, нет, не странно. Скорее необычно. Где-нибудь в Трайбеке он, может, и вовсе смешался бы с толпой, но здесь черная куртка-балахон и наверняка ультра-стильная стрижка выглядели скорее смешно, чем модно. Джим не привык тусоваться с такими ребятами и что-то подсказывало — начинать не стоит.   
— Привет! — убедив себя, что отворачиваться к окну или натягивать капюшон глупо, он приветливо помахал парню. — Я Джим.  
— Спок, — тот чинно уселся напротив.  
— Спок? А в реальной жизни? — Кирк был почти уверен, что нового знакомого зовут каким-нибудь жутко банальным именем вроде Джека или Тома. А классный псевдоним нужен не из соображений конфиденциальности, а ради фарса.  
— Спок.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — он вежливо улыбнулся. Спок так Спок. Джиму случалось выстанывать имена и похуже. — Кофе? Я заказал на свой вкус, но думаю, латте всем нра...  
— Я не пью кофе.   
— Оу, — это провал. — Такой вариант я не учел.  
— И не нужно, — сухо отозвался Спок. — Мы едем? — вопрос не прозвучал агрессивно или раздраженно, но Кирк напрягся. К чему спешка?  
— Ты пришел пару минут назад.  
— И? — Спок удивленно приподнял бровь.  
— Я еще не допил, — он кивнул на собственный стаканчик, гадая раскусил ли его Спок. Желание обезопасить себя и узнать о потенциальном любовнике хоть что-то знакомо не только каждому пользователю Гриндра, но и вообще любому вменяемому человеку. Уже прошло то время, когда, чтобы залезть к парню в штаны, Джиму даже не обязательно было знать его имя. Те передряги, в которые он из-за этого встревал, давно остались в Айове, но от воспоминаний по спине до сих пор пробегал холодок. В ближайшее время Кирк точно не собирался ни трахаться с мормоном, ни сверкать голым задом на весь Большой каньон, ни сидеть под прицелом пистолета.  
— Хорошо, я подожду, — Спок сомкнул пальцы в замок и выжидающе уставился на нового знакомого. Под взглядом колючих почти черных глаз захотелось втянуть голову в плечи. Обычно люди не пялились так бесцеремонно, словно мечтая проникнуть в голову, прочитать мысли. Кирк поежился, пытаясь придумать, чем заполнить затянувшуюся паузу. Обычно с этим проблем не возникало.  
— Значит, ты прямиком из «Rainbo Club»? — он уцепился за самое очевидное. — Часто там тусуешься?  
— Нет, — Спок качнул головой. — Я не... тусуюсь.  
— Я вообще-то тоже, — слукавил Джим. — Только предпочитаю места, нууу... популярнее, что ли, там, где людей побольше, где повеселей. В канун Рождества глупо сидеть в четырех стенах.  
— Верно, — на лице Спока промелькнула усталая улыбка. — Но, надеюсь, ты не искал того, кто составит тебе компанию на танцполе.  
— Нет, — намёк был понят. Что ж, новый знакомый пусть и казался странноватым, но говорил прямо, не пытался подыгрывать и вообще... Джиму не терпелось расплавить его холодную надменность. Эх... была не была!  
— Поехали ко мне.   
Кирк не страдал предрассудками, жил один и не имел ничего настолько ценного, что могло бы привлечь незнакомца. Зная, как трепетно большинство относится к своей территории и охраняет частную жизнь, он без проблем водил случайных юношей и девушек к себе. Но Спок удивил и здесь.  
— Лучше ко мне.  
— Окей, — Джим натянуто улыбнулся. Не то чтобы его смутило предложение, но как и любой человек, ищущий «любовь» в сети, он прекрасно знал какова вероятность натолкнуться на сумасшедшего. Нет, он вовсе не боялся увидеть в квартире Спока коллекцию черепов или торшер, обтянутый человеческой кожей. Конечно, его новый знакомый был явно со странностями, но скорее как парень, пересмотревший «Психо», и уж точно не как маньяк-садист. Максимум, чего стоило опасаться, это повязки на глаза или рук, привязанных к изголовью, но такие перспективы Кирка не страшили.   
Даже наоборот ему хотелось поскорее переступить порог чужой квартиры и, прижав к себе парня, отыскать доказательства всем догадкам. Он был почти уверен, что после первого же прикосновения вся надменная шелуха осыплется со Спока, а под ним будет стонать и выгибаться совершенно обычный, земной мужчина, которому как и всем остальным важно одно — получить свою долю удовольствия.  
Обычно Джим воспринимал интимный полумрак салона такси как прелюдию. Ему думалось, что вполне логично прижаться к потенциальному любовнику, прошептать ему на ухо какие-нибудь глупости, может, сразу поцеловать... Все это раскрепощало и заводило настолько, что добраться до кровати казалось уже невозможным.   
Кирк был уверен в себе и собирался и в этот раз действовать по знакомому сценарию, но, сев в такси, они оба будто по команде расселись на почтительное расстояние, прижавшись к дверцам. Будто кто-то третий незримо присутствовал между ними и не давал не то что положить руку на колено, но даже заговорить.   
Джим буквально физически чувствовал напряжение, искрящее между ними, и хаотично пытался придумать как можно разрядить ситуацию, но, к счастью, поездка закончилась слишком быстро.   
Машина остановилась у высоченной стеклянной башни, от одного взгляда на которую голова начинала кружиться. Рождественские огни отражались в окнах, расплывались причудливыми переливами и завораживали. Кирк, выросший среди уродливых двухэтажных домишек, до конца так и не свыкся с тем, что теперь живет на родине небоскребов, и подобные зрелища все еще приводили его в восторг.   
— Ты идешь? — чуть раздраженно бросил Спок, обернувшись.  
— Конечно, — кажется, предполагалось, что они должны ввалиться в квартиру, срывая друг с друга одежду, а не меланхолично пялиться на разноцветные отблески гирлянд.  
Что ж, возможность перейти к более близкому общению в такси Кирк успешно просрал, впрочем, как и шанс реабилитироваться, набросившись на Спока в лифте. Он был уверен, что такой трюк мог сработать с любым другим парнем, но только не со стоящим рядом. Было в нем что-то загадочное, скрытое и манящее. Совсем как в тех зажатых скромниках, тихо отсиживающихся на задних партах, а потом после занятий, прижимающих тебя к нагретой солнцем стене школы.  
Молча они поднялись на двадцать второй этаж, прошли по длинному коридору и остановились у одной из дверей. Кирка начинала напрягать эта отчужденность и пустота, не было слышно ни разговоров соседей, ни гремящей музыки, ни детского плача. В этой звенящей тишине щелчок замка прозвучал оглушающе громко.  
— Проходи, — Спок услужливо пропустил гостя вперед.  
Оказавшись в темной квартире, Кирк почувствовал, что сейчас самое время прижать парня к стене, сжать его щеки пальцами и наконец поцеловать, но, к удивлению, покалывающее возбуждение, сопровождающее его весь вечер, куда-то испарилось. Может, выветрилось с последними отголосками алкоголя? Он уже хотел предложить для начала выпить вина, но у нового знакомого оказался свой сценарий вечера.   
Дождавшись пока Джим разуется и стянет куртку, Спок решительно развернул его к себе и впился в губы требовательным поцелуем. Вот тебе и «скромник». Язык, изучающий рот, руки, беспорядочно шарящие по телу, пальцы, пытающиеся забраться под рубашку, заправленную в брюки — все это распалило Кирка. Давно ему не встречались такие же решительные и нетерпеливые партнеры как он сам. Ночь обещала стать непримиримым горячим соперничеством, и Джим Кирк не собирался больше ни на секунду уступать инициативу.   
Вцепившись в ворот толстовки, он с легкостью поменял их местами и больно укусил Спока, желая продемонстрировать, кто тут ведет, но вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться или подчиниться, тот чуть отстранился и кивнул на одну из дверей.  
— Спальня там.  
— Окей, — Джим разочарованно скользнул взглядом по полу, расписанному цветными бликами от окна. Не то чтобы его сейчас очень волновала квартира, в которой посчастливилось оказаться, но огромное пустое пространство, залитое светом с улицы, поражало воображение. Он был не против разложить Спока прямо здесь на полу или перед огромным окном, из которого наверняка виден весь центр Чикаго. Но спальня так спальня.  
Темная, с опущенными жалюзи, не пропускающими свет, она больше напоминала склеп. В кромешной тьме Кирк не мог ничего толком рассмотреть, впрочем, ему было и некогда пялиться по сторонам. Вместо этого он буквально прикипел взглядом к Споку, который, не теряя времени, стянул толстовку и опустился на кровать. Откинувшись назад, он приподнялся на локтях и шире развел ноги. Только когда в тишине звякнула пряжка ремня, Джим очнулся и принялся быстро раздеваться, и, скинув с себя брюки и пиджак с рубашкой, бездумно бросил их прямо на пол. К черту наглаженные стрелки и воротнички! Кирк оказался здесь именно потому, что мог и хотел забыть о них на неделю.  
Оставшись в одних боксерах, он опустился на колени перед кроватью. Спок все еще оставался в джинсах, а это было нечестно. Потянув за шлевки, Джим аккуратно помог парню избавиться от лишнего элемента одежды, под которым оказались хлопковые брифы, совершенно не скрывающие возбуждение. Даже промелькнула мысль, что можно стянуть их прямо сейчас, прижаться щекой к внутренней стороне бедра и...  
— Повернись, — огладив напоследок длинные ноги, Кирк поднялся и теперь нависал над Споком. Если честно, он очень сомневался, что парень послушно уляжется на живот и выпятит задницу. То был своеобразный тест, с которым Спок блестяще справился. — Ох, черт...   
Джим надавил ему меж лопаток, заставляя еще больше выгнуться, и почувствовал как по телу любовника пробежала дрожь. Он провел ладонью по спине, огладил бока, будто успокаивая дикое животное, и скользнул по поджарому животу вниз, прямо под резинку брифов.  
Спок нетерпеливо дернул бедрами и поднял было голову, чтобы что-то сказать, может, оторопеть, но Кирк мягко опустил руку ему на затылок, заставляя снова опуститься на подушку и замолчать. Спок вскинулся, выражая протест, но вместо того, чтобы принять его, Джим наклонился к уху парня.  
— Я знаю, что делаю, — он прикусил мочку и одновременно огладил уже твердый член. Спок мгновенно отозвался на прикосновение, подавшись вперед и толкнувшись в подставленную ладонь. Кирк улыбнулся, довольный реакцией партнера, и осторожно сжал пальцы под головкой. Наградой стал первый приглушенный протяжный стон. Спок явно ловил кайф от происходящего. Джим мог еще долго ласкать и возбуждать любовника, но тот приподнял бедра и притерся задницей к его паху. Непрозрачный намёк.  
Возвращая себе инициативу, Кирк хлопнул Спока по бедру и потянул резинку трусов вниз, оголяя тощие ягодицы. Не удержавшись, он сначала приласкал их, а затем с оттяжкой ударил, надеясь сорвать очередной стон. Но парень лишь часто-часто дышал и льнул под ладонь. Это, нужно сказать, заводило не меньше надсадных грязных стонов.  
К удивлению, Спока в отличие от большинства парней не пришлось уговаривать развести ноги, оказалось достаточно сжать пальцами ягодицы и чуть развести их, чтобы он податливо прогнулся, лишь больше открываясь. Боже...  
— Где у тебя...? — как же Джим не любил этот неловкий момент, способный испортить весь настрой... Спок кивнул на прикроватную тумбочку. Вполне логично.  
Перегнувшись, он выдвинул первый ящик, в котором лежали заботливо приготовленные презервативы, смазка и еще пара занятных вещиц, которые Кирк бы с удовольствием протестировал. Но не в этот раз.  
— Приподнимись, — не хотелось, чтобы отрывчатые фразы звучали как команды, но, кажется, парень не имел ничего против. — Да, вот так. Отлично, — выдавив немного смазки на пальцы, Джим коснулся входа, а затем медленно протолкнул один внутрь... Заметив, как Спок судорожно вцепился в простыни, он ухмыльнулся и добавил второй палец. Долгая подготовка парню явно не требовалась, но пренебрегать ей не стоило. Тем более Кирка безумно возбуждал Спок, всем своим видом демонстрирующий желание большего. То, как тот выгибался и подмахивал и принимал в себя пальцы, буквально сводило с ума. Он чувствовал как колотится сердце любовника, ломающее грудную клетку, как пульсирует налившийся член, все еще стесненный боксерами, и понимал, что ждать больше попросту нет сил.  
Отстранившись, Джим стянул до этого болтающиеся около лодыжек брифы Спока и так же поразительно быстро расправился со своим бельем. Несколько раз пройдясь ладонью по члену, он разорвал упаковку презерватива, натянул его и под тихий полувздох-полустон приставил головку ко входу.  
— Почему ты медлишь? — Спок впервые подал голос. Видимо, ему тоже было невтерпеж. До этой фразы Кирк хотел еще немного подразнить любовника, понаслаждаться умопомрачительным видом сгорающего от желания быть заполненным, но сейчас он, не размениваясь на ласки, сжал бедро Спока и одним слитым движением толкнулся вперед.  
То, что происходило дальше, казалось, нельзя объяснить никакими известными словами. Спок оказался жадным и нетерпеливым любовником, одним из самых горячих, что оказывались в постели с Джимом. Он с такой готовностью подавался назад, насаживаясь глубже, выдавал такие одновременно и просящие, и требовательные стоны, что Кирк попросту не мог сдерживаться, двигаясь быстро, резко и даже грубо. Они трахались так, будто в запасе была лишь пара минут до конца света, подгоняли друг друга, торопились урвать максимум удовольствия. Естественно, такое не могло продолжать долго.  
Почувствовав, как Спок сжимается на его члене, Джим перехватил его поперек груди. Одной рукой он больно сжал напрягшийся сосок, а другой принялся быстро дрочить Споку, еще быстрее приближая его к разрядке. Для Кирка это было сравни закону: партнер должен получить такое же удовольствие или даже большее, должен кончить первым. Собственно, не прошло и пары секунд как это случилось, и его пальцы залила сперма.   
У Джима еще долго стоял в ушах почти животный стон Спока. Уткнувшись парню меж лопаток, он зажмурился и, проигрывая его в своей голове снова и снова, еще несколько раз глубоко толкнулся, прежде чем отстраниться, стянуть чертов презерватив и кончить тому на ягодицы.  
Кирк знал, что со случайными любовниками не принято валяться в обнимку в кровати, но все равно не ожидал, что Спок тут же, не сказав ни слова, поднимется и выйдет из комнаты. Судя по звуку льющейся воды, парень был еще тем чистюлей или же не выносил чужого запаха на себе.  
Так или иначе, пока он стоял под душем, у Джима появилась возможность перевести дух и, потянувшись, насладиться мягкой расслабленностью и гулом реального мира, доносившимся откуда-то снизу. Он был почти уверен, что за жалюзи скрывается такое же окно в пол, за которым простирается фантастический вид на центр Чикаго. Здорово, наверное, жить в таких апартаментах. Джим ни в коем случае не завидовал, он тоже снимал неплохую квартиру в паре кварталов от Управления, но она несмотря на арендную стоимость была... обычной.   
Поднявшись с кровати, Кирк попытался найти на полу брюки, в которых лежала пачка сигарет, и не смог перебороть собственное любопытство, открыв жалюзи. Комнату тут же наполнил тусклый мерцающий свет. Тусклый, потому что уличные фонари и подсвеченные билборды остались внизу.  
По своему опыту Джим знал, что жилище как ни что характеризует владельца, и поэтому, закурив, он наконец оторвал взгляд от завораживающего зимнего пейзажа и обратил внимание на внутреннее убранство.  
Разглядывая восточные гравюры на стенах, хрупкое плетеное кресло с накинутым пледом, ковер с длинным ворсом под ногами, высокие причудливые вазы с ветками орхидей, Кирк не мог справиться с удивлением. Вспоминая Спока с его симметричной аккуратной стрижкой, он ожидал увидеть стеклянную клетку, выкрашенные в белый стены и коллекцию модернистской мебели, но никак не выставку предметов Востока, мастерски размещенную на фоне остальных безликих вещей. Вот, к примеру, обычная металлическая вешалка с кучей темной одежды на ней. Безразмерные кофты, футболки без принтов, водолазки, а рядом кричащий расшитый халат. Или стерильно чистый стол, закрытый лэптоп, небольшая стопка бумаг с расчерченными схемами и вдруг череп. Череп, подозрительно похожий на настоящий, будто помещенный сюда прямиком из опасений Джима о визитах к незнакомцам.   
Отгоняя неприятные мысли, он вернулся на кровать, затянулся, с наслаждением выпустил дым из легких и, закинув руку за голову, принялся разглядывать книжную полку. Кастанеда, Дюркгейм, Гофман — единственные авторы, которых Кирк знал. Остальные фамилии он не то что никогда не слышал, даже прочитать с первого раза правильно не мог.  
— Можешь пройти в душ, — он вздрогнул, едва не уронив сигарету на шикарный ковер, когда тишину нарушил раздраженный голос. В дверном проеме стоял Спок в домашней одежде. С приглаженными, мокрыми волосами он уже не казался таким «особенным».  
— Эм... ага, — Джим отчаянно молил, чтобы пепел не упал и не прожег явно недешевые простыни. — Наверное, стоило спросить разрешения.  
— Наверное, — Спок неодобрительно покосился на сигарету. — Ящик для гостей второй справа, полотенце, щетка — всё там.  
— Понял, — Кирк поднялся, попытавшись одной рукой подхватить боксеры, брюки и рубашку. Черт с ним, с пиджаком. — А пепельница или...  
— Давай, — подойдя к нему, Спок паучьими пальцами выудил окурок и, демонстративно открыв окно, выбросил его.   
Нужно ли говорить, что ванная комната поразила Джима? Такие он видел разве что в дорогих отелях, в которых останавливался в командировках. Серьезно, ему стоило усилий не принять ванну с пеной, со всеми маслами и шампунями, зажег бы ароматические свечи... Но, увы, пришлось довольствоваться душем. И лавандовым гелем, совсем как в спа.   
Кем этот парень вообще работает раз может позволить себе так жить? Или это дивиденды от богатых родителей? Хотя какая разница? Уж кого-кого, а Джима это волновать не должно. Сейчас он оденется, уйдет и вряд ли когда-нибудь еще пересечется со Споком.   
Но в реальности всё оказалось не так просто. Прополоскав рот, не притронувшись к внушительному запасу зубных щеток для любовников на одну ночь, Кирк глянул в зеркало, кое-как пригладил волосы и, едва открыв дверь, почувствовал умопомрачительный запах свежесваренного кофе.   
По негласным правилам Джиму следовало взять пиджак и исчезнуть, не прощаясь и не оставляя номера телефона, но вместо этого он зачем-то поперся к стойке, номинально разделяющей кухню и гостиную.   
— Пахнет обалденно, — перегнувшись на через стойку, Кирк уставился на турку в руках парня. — Мне кажется или кто-то говорил, что не пьет кофе?  
— Который делают в Старбаксе? — он не мог видеть лицо Спока, но был готов поспорить, что тот презрительно скривился. — Нет.  
— Может, угостишь? — Джим понимал, что это уже наглость, но не мог отказать себе в возможности еще немного задержаться.  
— Придется подождать, — судя по тону, парень не рассчитывал, что случайный знакомый решит остаться.   
— Я готов! — он демонстративно уселся на высокий барный стул. Ему совершенно нелогично хотелось завязать разговор со Споком, но было предельно ясно, что любые попытки разобьются о красноречиво напряженную прямую спину. — Крутая, кстати, квартира, мне понравилась. И антикварные штучки... Или не антикварные? Я в этом не разбираюсь... — Кирк замолк, понимая, что несет бред.   
— Я передам отцу, что ты оценил его старания, — сняв турку с конфорки, он продолжил колдовать над кофе.  
— Отцу? — глупо переспросил Джим. Всё, что происходило в этой квартире, никак не вязалось с незримым присутствием папаши с седыми пышными усами и в костюме в тонкую полоску. — Это его квартира?  
— Он приобрел этот лофт. Выгодное капиталовложение. Инвестиции в строительные проекты по всему миру приносят прибыль, — сухо резюмировал парень.  
— То есть он живет здесь?  
— Нет. К счастью, — Кирк был готов поклясться, что Спок ухмыльнулся. — Технически здесь вообще никто не живет. Работа отца связана с постоянными разъездами, впрочем, как и моя. Так что не думаю, что тоже надолго задержусь.  
— Звучит... здорово, — Джим редко мог ответить что-то внятное на чужие истории про отцов. У него таких в запасе не было. Кроме одной, но об этом вспоминать сейчас было совсем некстати. — Он артист или что-то вроде того? — почему-то казалось, что так обставлять свое жилище могут исключительно представители богемы. Все эти вазы, картины, причудливые статуэтки...  
— Не могу сказать.  
— Ну да, точно. Конфиденциальность и все такое.  
— Ты правильно понял, — Спок наконец протянул ему небольшую чашку кофе и уселся напротив.  
— То есть о том, чем ты занимаешься, тоже лучше не спрашивать?  
— Я занимаюсь наукой. Антропология, — он сделал глоток. — Ничего такого, на чем бы стоял гриф секретности.  
— Теперь понятно откуда все эти вещички, — присвистнул Джим. — Круто тебе, наверное...  
— Порой.  
— Не прибедняйся, — он наконец-то осадил Спока. — На одном месте сидеть скучно. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы сесть в самолет и улететь дальше Нью-Йорка или проклятого Вашингтона. Моя работа дальше не заводит, — Кирк задумчиво крутил чашку в руках, не притронувшись к кофе. — Я тоже особо распространяться о ней не могу, но... Знаешь, безопасность нашей великой страны превыше всего.  
— Я не считаю ее ни великой, ни своей.  
— Окей, не буду это комментировать, — Джим как-то и не ожидал подобной реакции. Он вообще сказал это больше в шутку, но у Спока, видимо, имелись собственные взгляды на этот счет. — Я хотел сказать, что здорово быть на своем месте, тем более в такой необычной сфере.  
— В этом нет ничего особенного, — скупо отозвался парень.  
— Ну не скажи. Я знаю много людей, которые хотели быть художниками, танцевать в балете или заниматься физикой, но не могут этого позволить.  
— Значит, слабые люди. Вот и все.  
Джиму было что ответить на это. Например, что легко так рассуждать, когда у тебя квартиры по всему миру и состоятельные родители. Но несмотря на мимолетность знакомства парень ему нравился и он не хотел портить их общение гребаным реализмом. Свои мечты он успешно проебал и возвращаться к ним не собирался, только вот Споку с его явно болезненным идеализмом об этом знать не стоило.   
Джим вообще не собирался обсуждать с незнакомцем вопросы хоть сколько-нибудь личного характера. Если он хотел задержаться, то точно не ради порции лекций и нравоучений.  
— О, что это у тебя? — Кирк удачно переключил внимание на покоящийся на специальной подставке в углу лофта инструмент, отдаленно напоминающий гитару.  
— Это багламазаки. Подарок отца, из Греции, — Спок равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Никогда о таком слышал, — одним глотком допив кофе, Джим поднялся и подошел к причудливо расписанному инструменту.  
— Она не имеет особой ценности, так что можешь рассмотреть поближе, — снисходительно позволил Спок, словно красуясь диковинкой. — Интересуешься струнными?  
— Я? Да не особо, — честно признался Кирк. Уж он не собирался строить из себя что-то перед незнакомцем. Слишком много чести. — Меня брат лет в двенадцать научил на гитаре играть, вот и все. Правда с тех пор я свою детку постоянно с собой вожу. Куда бы не переезжал — она со мной. Знаешь, иногда приятно, ну, просто поиграть, для себя, — он заботливо огладил изгиб инструмента.  
— Это успокаивает и помогает расслабиться, — со знанием дела добавил парень.  
— Точно! — Джим сам не знал почему так обрадовался тому, что их со Споком мысли наконец сошлись. — Умеешь на ней играть?  
— Естественно. Иначе зачем держать ее здесь?  
— А мне попробовать можно? — он не удержался и провел пальцами по струнам.  
— Да, только аккуратно, — убрав чашки, Спок вышел из-за стойки. — Она приятно звучит.   
— Сейчас и проверю, — Кирк перекинул ремешок багламазаки через плечо и осторожно опустился на диван, посчитав, что так играть будет удобней. — Как думаешь, у меня получиться сыграть «Rape Me»? — он стрельнул глазами, но Спок «шутку» не оценил. — А это не так-то просто, — несколько раз коснувшись струн, Джим попытался исполнить знакомые аккорды, но вышло скверно. Он попытался сесть поудобней, изменить положение рук, почувствовать инструмент, наивно думая, что это поможет, но, увы, результат был тем же.   
— Это не гитара, Джеймс, так что и играть нужно не как на гитаре, — Кирк вздрогнул. Странно было слышать, как Спок произносит его имя. Обычно ребята из Гриндра стараются обезличить случайного партнера. И вообще, кто его в последний раз называл «Джеймс»? Мать? Старый друг отца?   
— А как? — задавая этот вопрос, Джим и не думал, что Спок, обойдя диван, перегнется, аккуратно возьмет его руки в свои и поставит в правильное положение.  
— Для начала, ее держат так, — парень наклонился еще ближе и теперь его волосы касались шеи, а длинные пальцы обвили запястья Кирка. — Попробуй, — непокорная багламазаки снова издала звук, лишь отдаленно напоминающий нужный аккорд. — Уже лучше, но не нужно осторожничать. Ты можешь лучше, — низкий шепот раздался над самым ухом, от чего по спине пробежали мурашки.   
То, что происходило сейчас, казалось гораздо интимней того, чем они занимались в спальне. Снова почувствовав возбуждение, Джим сжал инструмент уже уверенней и повторил неподдающийся аккорд.   
— Правильно, — Спок одобрительно кивнул, когда инструмент издал нечто более-менее похожее на мелодию.  
— Вау, — Кирка удивила вовсе не музыка, а иррациональное желание прижаться к парню и продлить момент единения. Контраст обжигающего дыхания и осторожных движений холодных пальцев буквально сводил с ума. — Можешь показать что-нибудь простое?  
— Разумеется, — на этот раз Спок не задумался ни на секунду, словно во всех этих встречах на одну ночь ему тоже не хватало чего-то настолько обыкновенного и приятного.   
Джим с головой погрузился в атмосферу, искусно созданную переливающимися рождественскими огнями и тихими звуками музыки, которые мастерски извлекал Спок. Ему же оставалось только расслабиться и раствориться в напевающем незатейливую мелодию голосе... Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло, когда завораживающий напев прорезали уже знакомые ледяные нотки.  
— Твой телефон звонит.  
— Ох, черт, точно, — только когда Спок перестал играть, он расслышал раздражающую трель мобильного.  
— Ответишь? — сухо поинтересовался парень, и Джим даже не понял на какой ответ тот рассчитывает.  
— Придется, — сняв с себя ремешок багламазаки, он достал из заднего кармана телефон. — Извини, это с работы.   
Полуночные звонки из офиса уже давно стали привычным делом. Никто не проводит кибер-атаки по расписанию и не задумывается, что и у айтишников есть личная жизнь. Хотя, да, с такой работой откуда ей взяться? Сколько времени прошло с тех пор как он вышел из Управления? Пара часов?  
Как бы Кирку сейчас не хотелось выключить звук и вернуться обратно на диван к Споку, он прекрасно помнил свои обязанности и знал какая ответственность лежит на его плечах. В любое время дня и ночи, сонный, больной, разгоряченный, он должен выслушать подчиненного или коллегу, оценить ситуацию и дать необходимые и подробные указания по устранению проблемы. Ну или приехать и разобраться самому. Обеспечивать безопасность правительственной системы через собственный ноутбук, лежа в кровати и попивая пиво, увы, невозможно.  
К счастью, в этот раз его присутствия в офисе не понадобилось. Тупица Финниган как обычно потерял путь к нужному файлу, и теперь Джим стоял у огромного окна и надиктовывал пошаговую инструкцию, одновременно наблюдая за оживленной несмотря на поздний час главной площадью, на которой возвышалась сияющая рождественская ель.   
— Вау, ты не говорил, что живешь в самом центре! — наконец разобравшись с рабочими моментами, Кирк буквально приник к панорамному окну.  
— Ты ведь слышал адрес, — Спок удивленно выгнул бровь, явно не понимая причину восторгов.  
— Ну, не то чтобы. У меня голова немного другим была занята, — Джим улыбнулся, обернувшись. — А я еще думаю, откуда этот постоянный гул, да еще и в два часа?  
— Я бы предпочел место... более уединенное.  
— Да ладно, здесь же шикарно! Даже елки никакой не надо, — а здесь ее и правда не было. — И так рождественская сказка под самым носом, достаточно только в окно выглянуть. Кстати, — Кирк покрутил телефон в руках, — можно я щелкну? — вид, отрывающийся с высоты двадцать второго этажа, завораживал, вот только фотография ему даром не сдалась. Это было скорее уловкой, хитрым планом, чтобы узнать Спока чуть лучше.   
— Если хочешь, — тот пожал плечами, кажется, окончательно разуверившись в адекватности нового знакомого.   
— Я и тебе могу переслать, — Кирку не впервой было разыгрывать из себя дурачка. — Посмотри, круто вышло, — он подошел к парню, чтобы показать снимок, но тот даже не взглянул на экран.  
— Не думаю, что эта хорошая идея.   
О да, Джим был с ним полностью согласен. Спок в считанные секунды раскусил затею и не то что не дал свой номер или не сказал как найти его в инстаграме, а жестко и прямо напомнил Кирку, где его место. Они познакомились пару часов назад на чертовом Гриндре не для того, чтобы выпить кофе или сыграть на гитаре. Джиму было стыдно за то, что он пусть и ненадолго, но позволил себе представить, что между ними может нечто возникнуть большее, чем просто сиюминутная страсть.  
— Окей, понял. Дурацкая идея. Не подумай, что я... я хотел навязаться. Наоборот, пусть секс остается просто сексом, — Кирк почувствовал, что краснеет. Кто его за язык тянул? — К твоему сведению, я у парней из Гриндра даже на кофе никогда не задерживался.  
— А я никогда не готовил кофе никому из Гриндра, — в тон ему отозвался Спок, и Джим готов был поклясться, что видел как уголки его губ дрогнули.  
— Значит, я первый? — он усмехнулся, решив пойти на очередную провокацию. — Может ты и пиццу ни с кем не ел? Потому что от пары кусочков пепперони не откажусь. Это так работает?  
— Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чем ты, — теперь пришла очередь Спока съезжать с темы. Вот только Джим так просто сдаваться не собирался.  
— Да брось, и тебе, и мне ясно, что встреча затянулась, и мы вроде неплохо общаемся, — тут он, конечно, позволил себе немного преувеличить. Не то чтобы они действительно «общались». — Так почему не устроить небольшой ужин?  
— Это не входило в мои планы, — честно признался Спок.  
— Заметь, я даже не сказал «узнать друг друга получше», — продолжал настаивать Кирк. — Готов поспорить, ты тоже чертовски проголодался, а в холодильнике наверняка пусто.  
— Потому что я предпочитаю брать индийскую или тайскую еду на вынос.  
— Ну извини, мне ничего такого лучше не пробовать. Если, конечно, не хочешь посреди ночи везти меня больницу.  
— Больницу? — удивленно переспросил парень.  
— Ага, у меня аллергия на все подряд: и на пряности, и специи тоже. Ну, анис, горчица, карри, имбирь... Особенно обидно за имбирь, особенно в Рождество, — Джим вздохнул, вспоминая как в детстве все вокруг ели имбирные пряники, запивая глинтвейном. Все кроме него! — Старая-добрая пицца всегда лучше склизкой лапши.  
— Ты поступаешь разумно, — кажется, Спока несколько смутила собственная нетактичность.   
— Тогда заказываем пиццу? — не дожидаясь ответа, Кирк потянулся к телефону. — С курицей? Ветчиной? Или ты за вегетарианскую?  
— Верно, — Спок, видимо, удивился тому, как легко Джим догадался о его предпочтениях. — Но можешь заказать две. Я заплачу.  
— Вот только этого не надо, хорошо? Ты мой костюм видел? Это Хьюго Босс, — Кирк знал, что козырять дорогими брендами — дурной тон, но он ненавидел, когда его принимали за провинциального мальчишку, только что вырвавшегося из какой-нибудь глуши вроде Риверсайда, и пытались оплатить ужин. Ему подачки были не нужны, он эту стадию давно перерос. — Я готов выложить двадцатку, только чтобы увидеть как ты давишься ненавистной пиццей.  
— Извини, если задел за живое, — Спок вроде извинился, но в его словах звучало скорее не раскаянье, а издевка. — И я не ненавижу пиццу, просто предпочитаю более полезную и сбалансированную пищу.   
— Ну не знаю. По мне, у пиццы вообще нет конкурентов. Когда веселишься в компании или когда в депрессии валяешь дома с бутылкой пива — пицца всегда в тему! — Джим подтвердил онлайн-заказ и убрал телефон.  
— Боюсь, не могу разделить твоего энтузиазма. В последний раз я пробовал пиццу в университете, и не то чтобы этого хотел.  
— Не драматизируй, а то звучит будто тебя не кусочком пеперонни угостили, а заставили накуриться, — Джим усмехнулся. Может, для Спока это действительно равнозначно. — Я в последний раз успокаивал нервы, готовя годовой отчета для шефа, пиццей с двойным сыром. Ну не напиваться же среди недели?  
— Бороться со стрессом, заедая его, тоже не лучший вариант, — авторитетно заявил Спок. И почему ему непременно хотелось оставить последнее слово за собой?! — Куда полезнее съездить за новыми впечатлениями, пусть даже на пару дней, обновиться.   
— Ты серьезно? Куда я среди недели поеду, и вообще... Затрахал уже выпендриваться! — Джим и сам не понял, почему вспылил именно после этого замечания. Его раздражали все случайно брошенные снобские фразочки о безграничных возможностях, очищении и важности следования своему призванию. — Я уже понял, что ты особенный, возвышенный парень, летающий на выходные куда-нибудь на Бали просвещаться, — последнее слово он едва ли не выплюнул. — Но не все живут так, у обычных людей есть работа, обязанности и, блять, ограниченные финансы, — Джим не стал добавлять, что одну половину последней зарплаты отправил матери, а другую спустил на отличный костюм, без которого в офисе появляться было попросту неприлично и которым он хвалился пару минут назад. — Но даже несмотря на это мы все-таки очень похожи. И это самое смешное.   
— И в чем же? — Спок заметно напрягся, будто важнее всего для него было услышать честный ответ. Будто раньше никто не порывался раскрыть ему глаза на правду.  
— Только не говори, что зашел сегодня в Гриндр просто ради любопытства, — Кирк усмехнулся. — Не поверю, что к такому парню никто не подкатил в клубе. Так какого черта ты полез искать приключений на одну ночь? Сомнительное развлечение.  
— Не думаю. Для меня это действительно... развлечение. Разве приложение не создали именно для того, чтобы искать партнеров, затрачивая при этом минимум времени и ресурсов? Знакомство в баре зачастую подразумевает свидания или ухаживания, а это в мои планы не входит, как и отношения, в поисках которых большинство проводит все свое время. Пользователи Гриндра не возлагают никаких надежд и не несут обязательств. Каждый знает, что именно от него нужно другому, и после предпочитает не задерживаться. Все технично и быстро, без лишних эмоций и переживаний. Это ли не достижение нашего времени?  
— Окей, я все понял, — Кирк был удивлен как по-разному могут восприниматься возможности, дающиеся одним примитивным приложением. Да, заходя в Гриндр, он тоже желал приятно провести вечер... «затрачивая при этом минимум времени и ресурсов», но всегда наивно рассчитывал на большее, на то, что не станет очередным проходным парнем, на то, что незнакомец совершенно случайно задержится не только в его постели, но и в жизни. Именно поэтому Джим зачем-то цеплялся за компанию Спока. — Мне уже давно пора было смотаться. Спасибо за вечер, за кофе, за шикарный секс и все в этом духе, я... — его прервал звук интеркома.   
— Я открою, — несмотря на внезапную вспышку недовольства Спок остался на удивление спокоен, будто пропустил мимо ушей все обидные слова и упреки в свой адрес. Он лишь выразительно глянул на Джима, давая понять, что не позволит бросить себя наедине с двумя пиццами. Правда тот и сам быстро выгорел, раздражение схлынуло, сменившись чувством, слишком напоминающим стыд. Если он и собирался смотаться, напоследок обязательно хлопнув дверью, то момент был упущен. — Сиди здесь.  
Кирк со вздохом опустился на диван, не очень понимая с каких пор он так безоговорочно выполняет чужие распоряжения. Ладно, эффектно уйти не получилось, но по крайней мере в отношении оплаты заказа можно проявить норов и настоять на своем. Так нет же, Джим даже этого не сделал.   
Он послушно дождался пока Спок вернется обратно, поставит на столик две коробки пиццы и отыщет в баре бутылку вина. Вино с пиццей? Кирк едва не присвистнул. Для того чтобы назвать это безобразие романтическим ужином, только свечей не хватало!  
С первой парой кусочков они расправились молча. Он без конца поглядывал на Спока, наблюдая как тот наслаждается, да, что бы он там не говорил, именно наслаждается, забытым вкусом, и пытался придумать тему для разговора. Во-первых, затянувшаяся пауза начинала давить, а во-вторых... Джиму на самом деле нравилось слушать этого парня, он говорил ладно и интересно. Ну, в те редкие моменты, когда не нес напыщенный бред.  
— Ты бы себя видел. Так на нее набросился... Сколько в завязке? Год, два? — Кирк решил, что юмор способен разрядить атмосферу. Но нет...  
— Это попытка узнать о возрасте с помощью года выпуска? — Джиму даже не сразу удалось проследить логическую цепочку. — Мне двадцать пять.  
— Окей, хорошо, но... — он усмехнулся и кивнул на полупустую бутылку вина, — ты правда думаешь, что я сейчас способен на построение таких сложных причинно-следственных связей? Да я после выпитого, даже зная возраст, не высчитаю сколько лет назад ты универ закончил... В смысле, магистратуру там, аспирантуру...  
— Прошло три года, — словно отмечая это, Спок едва ли не торжественно осушил бокал. — Всего лишь бакалавриат, продолжать обучения там не стал. Италия не моя страна.   
— Италия? — Джим удивленно уставился на собеседника.   
— Да. Болонский университет. Специальность «антропология, религия, восточные цивилизации», — он окинул лофт долгим взглядом. — Предсказуемо?  
— Ну не знаю, — Кирк пожал плечами и снова наполнил их бокалы. — Я тебя, конечно, совсем не знаю, но... с Италией никак не вяжешься.  
— Это, наверное, прозвучит странно, но ты успел узнать обо мне больше многих, — Спок, к удивлению, потянулся за вторым куском. — Италию выбрал отец. Он посчитал, что старейший университет — это достаточно престижно, — в его голосе сквозило едва слышное презрение, но отношения отцов и детей никогда не были коньком Джима, поэтому он решил не лезть не в свое дело.  
— Хочешь сказать, что закончил первую ступень и успокоился? Не поверю.  
— Так и есть, — Спок пожал плечами. — Нет смысла с этим торопиться. Пока мне есть, чем заняться.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Джим спрятал улыбку, сделав глоток вина. Парень, сидящий напротив, вызывал противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, все эти колкие фразочки, надменная отстраненность, болезненное самолюбие раздражали, но с другой... Спок иррационально начинал все больше нравиться. При желании его можно было разболтать и увидеть, что под безэмоциональной маской прячется другой, не менее сложный и интересный человек. — Но ты же наверняка планируешь продолжить?  
— Разумеется. Но для этого нужно понять, где хочется осесть. В целом, и Чикаго неплох, — Спок принялся рассуждать вслух, а затем глянул на Джима. — Как здесь обстоят дела с высшим образованием?  
— Понятия не имею, — буркнул тот. Спок, сам того не понимая, надавил на больное место, воскресил еще один повод почувствовать себя неполноценным. — Я не учился в университете ни здесь, ни где-либо еще.   
— А как же работа? — тут же насторожился Спок. — Я знаю достаточно о специфике работы на правительство. И уверен, без высшего образования, без прохождения внутренних тестов туда не попасть, — он смерил Джима надменным взглядом. — Ты соврал мне.   
— Что? Нет, — обычно Кирк предпочитал не распространяться об этом, но сейчас особого выбора и не было. — В курсе, что такое связи? Меня туда пристроили, вот и все.   
— Извини, — не то чтобы в голосе Спока прозвучала хоть капля раскаянья, но Джиму было плевать.   
— Не бери в голову, — он отмахнулся, опустошив очередной бокал. Просить прощения тут было не за что. Кирк прекрасно понимал, что во всем, что с ним случилось (и что он до этого ни с кем подобное не обсуждал) — виноват сам.   
— Многим молодым людям помогают найти свое место, — Спок без труда считал его чувства. — Не понимаю, почему ты так стыдишься этого.  
— Дай-ка подумать, может потому, что это не мое место? Или потому, что прежде чем туда посадить, меня из такого дерьма вытащили, что вспоминать тошно? — Джиму не казалось хорошей идеей вспоминать о событиях давно прошедших дней. Но он и правда никогда не делился подробностями, зная, что признание разрушит тщательно отреставрированный образ «хорошего успешного парня». Открыться чужому человеку в этом плане намного легче. — Я родом не из Чикаго и даже не из пригорода. Из гребаного Риверсайда, того, что в Айове. Понимаешь, откуда все проблемы? — он ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за реакцией Спока. Тот явно не улавливал сути сказанного. — Это глушь, дыра, где одни фермы, поля да козы. Ни перспектив, ни развития... Из развлечений только банка пива за углом школы. В этом виде досуга я, кстати, преуспел к шестнадцати.  
— Нелогично перекладывать вину на окружающую действительность, — Спок явно не мог обойтись без комментариев. — Если есть цель, то ничего не может помешать.  
— Кто сказал, что у меня не было цели? — Джим отхлебнул ещё вина, прекрасно понимая, что свою норму уже превысил. — Да, я прогуливал школу, почти не появлялся там, вел себя как типичный сложный подросток. Сомнительные друзья, дрянные бары, поддельные айди... Тебе не понять, — он пресек очередную реплику Спока. — Но я не терял голову. Может, и правда был чуть умнее своих дружков, как говорила мать. По крайней мере, хватало мозгов понять, что единственный способ вырваться из этого дерьма — смотаться, поступить в колледж, выбить стипендию.  
— Согласен. Поступление в колледж или университет навсегда меняет жизнь, — парень тяжело вздохнул, словно у него за плечами имелась своя, не менее сложная история. — Так что это разумное решение.  
— Черта с два! — Джим рассмеялся, вспоминая каким упертым и непрошибаемым подростком он был. — Мне требовалась только Летная Академия во Флориде.   
— Туда сложно поступить?  
— Со вступительными тестами и баллами у меня проблем не возникло, — Кирк пожал плечами. — Я завалился на другом. Знаешь, в барах употребляют не только алкоголь... В общем, не прошел по медицинским показателям, — он решил не вдаваться в подробности, потому что до сих пор был зол на себя за то, что тогда вытворял. — Отказали и... все. Конечно, мне уже тогда нравилось ковыряться в компьютерах, но заканчивать какой-нибудь колледж и быть просто технарем или айтишником казалось слишком скучным. Тут еще мать подливала масла в огонь... Ей непременно хотелось гордиться мной как отцом или братом и... Ладно, речь не о том, — он замолчал, не зная как перейти к той части истории, где появляется фея-крестная.  
— Не попробовал поступить снова? На следующий год, например.   
— Не пробовал, — Кирк огрызнулся. — Смысла уже не было. Один раз облажался и хватит.  
— Глупое оправдание.  
— Для тебя, может быть. А меня эта история выбила из колеи. Я не сомневался в своих силах, что все смогу, что передо мной открыты все двери... А в итоге оказался на обочине. Мне тогда крышу снесло окончательно: покидал вещи в рюкзак и уехал. Решил, что сам жизнь изменить смогу. И знаешь, изменил, — Кирк горько усмехнулся. — Алкоголь стал крепче, вождение в пьяном виде чаще, случайные связи еще более случайны...  
— Не могу себе представить.  
— Неудивительно, — Джим скривился. — Куда уж тебе.  
— Не могу себе представить тебя прежнего, — Спок внимательно посмотрел на него, будто пытаясь отыскать следы прежних дней.   
— Я тоже. Не могу и не хочу. Это было дно, дальше падать некуда... Хотя нет. Мне взбрело в голову вернуться в Риверсайд. Сам не понимаю зачем... В смысле, нужно было показаться матери, повидать старых дружков, залечь на дно, но... Черт, я пытался вырваться из этой дыры и что в итоге? Добровольно туда вернулся. Естественно, первым делом надрался в любимом баре, да так, что сам не понял как отрубился, а когда очнулся, рядом сидел старый приятель отца. Понятия не имею, что он там делал, может, сам о моем возращение прослышал, может, мать подослала... Если так, то она в жизни не признается, но не суть. В общем, он битый час пытался меня образумить, говорил, что нельзя так, что нужно все менять... Будто я не знал! А потом... предложил работу. Зная, что у меня ни образования, ни рекомендаций. Вот так сразу. Под честное слово. Естественно, я отказался, не хотел ввязываться, особенно когда прозвучало слово «правительство». Но Пайк знал в каком я раздрае и дал время подумать. В итоге, уже через пару дней я летел с ним в Вашингтон. Золотых гор или хотя бы мягкого кресла он мне не обещал, но клерком пристроил, причем на свой страх и риск. Ну дальше должность секретаря, кое-какие курсы, купленный диплом, свой кабинетик. И вот не прошло и нескольких лет как я в Управлении. Приличная зарплата, хороший костюм, часы, перерыв на кофе — скучный офисный мальчик во всей красе. Как мать и хотела, — Джим бросил эту фразу, особо не задумываясь, но Спок... Он умел уцепиться за суть.   
— Но не ты. Ты этого не хочешь.  
— Если бы не доля риска, не постоянные ЧП и хакерские атаки, я бы с ума сошел, — честно признался Кирк. — Но даже без всего этого работать на Правительство лучше, чем валяться пьяным в какой-нибудь подворотне или просыпаться с кем попало в дешевом мотеле. Есть еще, конечно, вариант вкалывать в поле, но, думаю, ты понял, что спокойная жизнь не по мне.   
— Да, понял. Но я не об этом, — Спок нахмурился. — Ты хотел летать, выучиться на пилота, так? Так почему теперь, когда все в порядке, еще раз не постучаться в ту дверь?  
— Ты случайно не ведешь на досуге тренинги по личностному росту? Неплохо получается втирать чушь про достижение целей, — вот только советов Джиму не хватало. Впереди еще Рождество в компании матери и Сэма, которые до сих пор находили поводы до него докопаться. — Хочешь сказать, что ты добился всего, о чем мечтал, сидя в каком-нибудь унылом пансионате для мальчиков?  
— Да.   
— Всегда хотел жить в центре Чикаго, трахаться с кем попало и любоваться черепками?   
— Не считая привязки к городу, ты прав.  
Кирк еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
— Серьезно? И это все? То есть я думал, ну, что такой парень как ты должен ставить перед собой глобальные цели, что-нибудь возвышенное, недостижимое простым смертным.  
— Для тебя поиски жизни в гармонии с собой это слишком... просто?   
— Гармонии? — Джим не мог отделаться от мысли, что Спок издевается на над ним.  
— Большинство людей пытается достичь каких-то мифических вершин, думая, что в конечном итоге станет счастливее, богаче или любимее. Они проводят жизнь в погоне за тем, чего у них нет, подстраиваясь и намеренно снося все удары, но так и не становятся теми, кем хотят. Я не участвую в этой гонке.   
— Это цитата из какой-то книги? — Кирк намеренно поддел Спока, уже зная, как тот реагирует на подобное.  
— Тебе это кажется смешным? Обращаться к внутреннему содержанию и руководствоваться лишь собственным мироощущением?  
— Нет... То есть я хотел сказать, что красиво говорить каждый умеет, — после выпитого у Джима слегка закружилась голова, но мысли оставались более-менее ясными. — Только в реальном мире, в том, что за окном, никто так не живет. Просто не может.  
— Я так живу.   
— Окей, все понятно, — Кирк отмахнулся. Такого не переубедишь. Да он и не собирался. Все эти философские беседы были не для него и вместо желания освободиться и начать все с чистого листа вызывали лишь раздражение и чувство неполноценности... Вот и Спок туда же.  
— В твоей жизни сейчас полный порядок, деньги, работа, все социально поощряемые атрибуты, но ты все равно не удовлетворен, потому что занимаешь не свое место — вот, что я пытаюсь сказать.  
— Хватит обо мне, — Кирк исчерпал лимит душещипательных откровений.  
— Извини, не хотел задеть. У каждого из нас свой путь, и только ты можешь решить следовать ему или повернуть.  
— И какой же путь у тебя? — Джим задал вопрос, лишь чтобы позлить Спока своим скептицизмом. Он никак не ожидал, что парень на полном серьезе начнет отвечать.  
— Еще несколько лет назад все было иначе, — тот покрутил в руке бокал, но пить не стал. — Я уже упоминал о моем отце и что он занимает довольно высокое положение в обществе. Это не могло не отразиться на мне. Никакого пансиона, как ты предположил, не было. Мое поведение, расписание, одежда и круг общения — всё должно было соответствовать его стандарту. Отец полностью контролировал мою жизнь, и неудивительно, что с моего юношества отношения были безнадежно испорчены, — на мгновение Джиму показалось, что мыслями Спок сейчас не в гостиной, а в кабинете какого-нибудь мозгоправа. — На его стороне был возраст, опыт и, разумеется, деньги. Он вкладывал в меня все, что мог, но со временем наверняка разочаровался моей неспособностью... стать наследником. Продолжателем его дела. Я не вписывался, даже не пытался вписаться в круг, в котором вращался он и его коллеги. Думаю, именно поэтому отец отправил меня на обучение за границу, не хотел видеть рядом воплощение своих педагогических ошибок. А зря. Расстояние сыграло мне на руку, — Спок глубоко вздохнул, словно набираясь сил. — В восемнадцать я впервые освободился от давления, почувствовал, что моя жизнь принадлежит только мне, и желания отца, педагогов, других людей стоят чего-то, лишь когда созвучны с моими желаниями и потребностями. Это звучит эгоистично, знаю, но на самом деле так думает каждый, только боится в этом признаться.   
Выслушав исповедь, Кирк еле сдержал разочарованный вздох. Может, он был слишком пьян или недостаточно чуток, но слова Спока показались пустыми. Он ждал чего-то большего, признания, которое могло бы посоперничать с его собственным, а что получил в итоге? Последствия гиперопеки, сломанные прутья золотой клетки?  
— И что, с тех пор чувствуешь себя счастливым?  
— Не все так просто. После окончания университета я принял первое самостоятельное решение и отправился на Дальний Восток. В какой-то степени продолжил образование, но в той форме, которую отец был не способен принять. Это еще больше отдалило меня от дома, — он усмехнулся. — Хотя дом — понятие относительное. Мы слишком часто переезжали, чтобы я знал, где он.  
— Хреново, наверное, не иметь места, где можно перевести дух, — как бы Джим не отзывался о Риверсйде, он знал, что в любой момент может вернуться на ферму, и его там примут с распростертыми объятиям.  
— Наоборот. Именно решение оборвать все связи привело меня туда, где я есть. Я могу позволить себе многое, чего лишено большинство людей: заниматься любимым делом, посвящать себя науке, полагаться лишь на себя, ни от кого не зависеть...  
— Стоп. А ты разве не живешь в квартире отца? — картинка в голове Кирка никак не складывалась.  
— Это логично, — Спок поджал губы. Ему явно не понравилось, что кто-то пытается найти изъяны в его «идеальной» жизни. — Он никогда не жил в этой квартире, она пустовала несколько лет. К тому же, как ты мог заметить, здесь почти нет моих вещей, — он окинул взглядом комнату. — Я могу сняться с места и уехать. Это одно из преимуществ такого образа жизни. Я не завишу ни от имущества, потому что у меня его нет, ни от работодателя, так как занимаюсь собственными исследованиями, ни от отца, общение с которым свелось к минимуму, ни от отношений, потому что намеренно избегаю их. Я...  
— Одинок, — закончил за него фразу Джим.   
— Свободен. Я не должен ни перед кем отчитываться: ни перед родителями, ни перед партнером. Не должен ехать на Рождество или в совместный отпуск, если не хочу этого, не должен ни под кого подстраиваться, менять режим дня или рацион, — он внимательно посмотрел на Кирка. — Отношения — ненужный социальный конструктор. Эмоциональная близость меня не интересует, а для удовлетворения физической и существует Гриндр, благодаря которому и... Джим? Что ты?  
— Тшшш... — Кирку надоело это слушать. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, и виной тому было не количество выпитого, а Спок. В какой-то момент все его слова стали казаться до абсурдности верными, и Джим чувствовал, что еще немного и парню удастся переманить его на свою сторону, увлечь идеями. Но пока этого не случилось, все еще можно переиграть. — Я следую твоему совету, делаю, что хочу. Хочу поцеловать тебя.  
К удивлению, Спок никак не отреагировал на признание, не одернул, но и не потянулся за поцелуем сам. И его молчаливое согласие было хуже всего. Хоть одному из них следовало взять на себя ответственность за происходящее, и Кирк этим героем быть никак не мог.   
Он выпил слишком много, чтобы сопротивляется собственным желаниям. Желаниям, объектом которых теперь был не просто несомненно привлекательный... да что уж там, красивый парень с Гриндра, а именно Спок со всем своим внутренним миром и заморочками. Случайным сексом происходящее назвать было уже сложно.  
Сквозь алкогольную дымку Джим понимал, что после бесконечных разговоров и вина сил у обоих осталась не так уж много. Он только и мог что, осторожно коснувшись губ Спока, мягко опуститься на пол и положить руки на его колени, ясно демонстрируя свои намерения. Боже, ему так хотелось снова прикоснуться к гладкой коже, почувствовать дрожь любовника... Любовника, который, не теряя ни секунды, спустился чуть ниже, откинул голову на спинку дивана и развел ноги, демонстрируя свою готовность принять ласки.   
— Я думал, не позволишь, — честно признался Кирк, вскинув взгляд и одновременно приподняв бедра Спока, стягивая домашние штаны, под которыми белья не оказалось. — Думал, скажешь, чтобы поднялся и ушел.  
— Не отвлекайся.  
Джим и не собирался. Не то чтобы он так часто являлся инициатором подобного, но что и как делать прекрасно знал. Более того, все те счастливчики, перед которыми Кирку доводилось опускаться на колени, сами признавались, что с ума сходили от его «талантливого рта». Комплимент, конечно, сомнительный, зато правдивый.  
Уложив пальцы на основание члена, Джим уверенно обхватил головку губами и осторожно приласкал ее языком. Обычно уже этого хватало, чтобы партнер начал тихо постанывать и пытаться толкнуться вперед, но Спок держал себя в руках. Разве что дышать начал чаше, когда Кирк попытался взять глубже. Помогая себе рукой, он принялся медленно насаживаться на член.  
Желая разгадать, что нравится именно Споку, Джим очерчивал языком выступающие вены, посасывал головку, старался задать ритм, энергично двигая головой, но все без толку. Ему так и не удалось добиться громких стонов, поджимающихся пальцев ног... Спок даже не удерживал его, опустив ладонь на затылок. И Кирка это распаляло еще больше. Сжав себя через брюки и зажмурившись, он постарался расслабить горло и взять член на всю длину, и вот тогда Спок сломался.   
Нет, он не принялся остервенело вколачиваться в рот Джима и не вцепился в его волосы, не давая отстраниться. Почувствовав, как головка уперлась в заднюю стенку горла, он принялся медленно вскидывать бедра, словно мучая самого себя, доводя до исступления. Кирк знал, что каждое движение, каждый толчок подводит Спока все ближе к краю, и даже не попытался отстраниться, когда понял, что любовника накрывает оргазм.  
— Я должен был...  
— Все в порядке, — Джим заставил себя сглотнуть, а затем, поднявшись, мстительно потянулся за поцелуем. Он был уверен, что педантичный Спок скривится или отвернется, но после половины бутылки красного полусухого и яркого оргазма тот был не в состоянии так быстро вернуться в реальность. Откинувшись на диван, он лег, прикрыл глаза и словно погрузился в транс. Кирк понимал, что парню нужно перевести дух, прийти в себя, но собственное возбуждение до сих пор кипело в крови, а болезненно возбужденный член требовал внимания.  
Это было странно, пошло и в какой-то степени даже грязно, но... Скользя взглядом по худым выступающим ребрам, торчащим из-под задравшейся футболки, цепляясь за точеный профиль, Джим обхватил член и в несколько быстрых движений, довел себя до разрядки. Никакого удовольствия, застилающего глаза, он не получил, только выругался сквозь зубы, заметив, что едва не запачкал драгоценный ковер. Будь Спок в адекватном состоянии, наверняка тут же выгнал бы взашей за такое варварство. Но, к счастью, парень по-прежнему никак не реагировал на внешние раздражители и, кажется, вообще заснул.  
Воспользовавшись моментом, Кирк выскользнул в ванную. Там он уже кое-как попытался привести себя в порядок: вымыл руки, прополоскал рот, умылся... Собственное отражение смотрело устало и даже замучено. Казалось, что последний рабочий день остался далеко позади, что прошла вечность с тех пор, как он покинул Управление, выпил в баре и встретил Спока. Оказавшись в этой квартире, Джим будто провалился в черную дыру, в которой законы времени не действовали. Где-то в глубине души ему иррационально хотелось задержаться, поиграть с судьбой, выяснить, на какой еще неловкий и откровенный разговор они способны друг друга вывести, к чему подтолкнуть... Но умом он понимал, что подобные встречи не должны затягиваться, ведь прекрасная ночь, наверняка, с рассветом обернется сущим кошмаром. Лучше сразу запретить себе все фантазии и уйти, поблагодарив и пожелав счастливого Рождества.  
Джим не был уверен, что сможет сказать «нет», если Спок снова заговорит, нальет вина, но когда он вышел из ванной, хозяин квартиры лежал в той же позе. Ничего не изменилось, разве что дыхание стало глубже и размеренней. Видимо, действительно заснул.   
Оно и к лучшему.   
Будить его Кирк не стал. Наоборот, стараясь действовать как можно тише, он быстро надел ботинки, накинул пальто и, не оборачиваясь, не позволяя себе пресловутый прощальный взгляд, чтобы не увидеть пару внимательно наблюдающих глаз, выскользнул из квартиры.   
Выйдя из парадной, Джим не сразу сообразил, где оказался. Такси привезло их на оживленный центральный проспект, но в предрассветный час он выглядел покинутым и каким-то сказочным, что ли. Пустые рестораны, слабо подсвеченные витрины дорогих магазинов, одинокие переливы огоньков гирлянд, множащие отражения в стеклянных футлярах небоскребов, и главное — ни души. Шанс полюбоваться именно таким Чикаго — рождественским, ночным и спокойным, выдавался нечасто, и поэтому, прежде чем вызывать такси, Кирк решил немного пройтись, проветриться, выкурить дежурную сигарету.  
Выпуская сизый дым, он брел по безлюдному тротуару и несмотря на бурную ночь чувствовал себя прекрасно. Здесь, в занесенном снегом городе-миллионнике, умеющим играть на контрастах и захватывать своей атмосферой, наступающий на пятки праздник нельзя было игнорировать. У Джима даже возникла сумасбродная идея кинуться в ближайший Таргет, купить небольшую елочку и какой-нибудь отвратительный сборник рождественских гимнов. В данный момент он хотел этого и готов был осуществить собственное желание. Спок бы гордился...  
Внезапно эта мысли отрезвила. Какой к черту Спок? Какая елочка? Ведь завтра утром рейс до Айовы, где нет ни снега, ни елочек — ни хрена нет! Вместо того чтобы плестись по ночному городу и думать о странном парне, который умудрился внести хаос в закостенелое мировоззрение, следовало вызвать такси, добраться до дома, принять душ, поспать, собрать чемодан и... Блять! Кирк похлопал себя по карманам в поисках мелких купюр для такси и понял, что пиджак, а вместе с ним и кошелек со всей наличкой и картами так и остался валяться на полу в спальне Спока.   
Хорошо еще, что идея проверить карманы пришла именно сейчас. И нет, не потому, что следовало скорее заблокировать карты. Того, что Спок обналичит счета, Кирк не боялся. И не потому, что еще недалеко отошел от стеклянного небоскреба. Он просто не хотел чувствовать на себе хмурый и разозленный взгляд водителя такси, лишенного выручки.   
Конечно, любой здравомыслящий человек бы вернулся, забрал свои вещи и снова тихо ушел, но Джим представить себе не мог, что снова окажется на пороге Спока. Он толком не понимал, что именно его страшит, но знал, что не следует больше видеть этого парня, разговаривать с ним.   
За каких-то пару часов Споку удалось залезть ему под кожу, вытащить на поверхность все, что Кирк так умело скрывал ото всех. Включая самого себя.  
В глазах Спока устроенная жизнь, хорошая работа и достаток выше среднего, обменянный на мечту юности, были признаками никчемности и слабоволия. Сидя в офисе правительственной организации, имея в распоряжении с десяток подчинённых, симпатичную секретаршу в приемной и обалденное крутящееся кресло, легко верить, что все хорошо, что все на своих местах. Джим и верил. По крайней мере, до сегодняшней ночи.   
До момента как в его жизни, пусть и ненадолго, появился Спок. На самом деле, Кирку хотелось остаться у него. Рядом с ним. Так, чтобы постоянно чувствовать эту поразительную веру в себя и в свою уникальность. Чтобы тоже стремиться все изменить, разорвать привычный круг забот и навязанных планов и начать жить в собственное удовольствие, не оглядываясь ни на кого, а не волочить ноги домой, думая, как он на самом деле жалок.  
Джим даже про себя не мог произнести «несчастен», потому что это было бы крайне эгоистично. Сотни и тысячи людей проживают не ту жизнь, о которой мечтали, но ему от этого факта легче не становилось.  
Он не хотел ехать домой, не хотел возвращаться в гребаный Риверсайд, отвечать на идиотские вопросы матери, которая раз от раза хотела убедиться, что не зря хвалится сыном перед соседями. Но в то же время он не мог позволить себе такой роскоши как сменить телефон и исчезнуть из жизни родных, точно так же, как и не мог сменить работу и подать документы в Летную Академию. Кирк в отличие от Спока не жил в вакууме и не мог просто сказать «с меня хватит», «мне надоело». У него были обязанности перед матерью, перед Пайком, перед правительством или любимым человеком, если бы тот был. Каждый раз, встречаясь с кем-то из Гриндра, он хотел, чтобы это знакомство изменило всю его жизнь. А когда такое наконец случилось, не нашел в себе смелости поверить и принять это.  
Пустить налаженную жизнь под откос из-за вдохновляющих слов незнакомца казалось сумасшествием. Таким же как и ждать от случайного знакомства чего-то большего, чем просто секс, как каждый чертов раз делал это Джим Кирк.

**Author's Note:**

> Альбом: https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/albums/72157675014295043


End file.
